


Ships passing in the night

by xingdaerights



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Communication, the one that got away
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdaerights/pseuds/xingdaerights
Summary: Sa lawak ng mundo, sa dinami-daming tao, nagkatagpo tayo. Subalit, walang kasiguraduhan kung ito'y hanggang dulo.
Relationships: Son Seungwan | Wendy & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	Ships passing in the night

MuIa sa kusina, ibinaba ng panganay ko ang dala-dala niyang tupperware na pinaglagyan niya ng yelo.

Ang bilis ng panahon. 19 years old na siya. Parang kailan lang na nagsimulang maglakad, natutong magsalita tapos ngayon, nakakainuman ko na. Paminsan-minsan lang naman simula nang tumungtong siya ng 18. Pinagbigyan ko rin ngayon dahil kaarawan niya.

“ _Ate, may boyfriend ka na ba?_ ” Gusto ko lang malaman dahil noong nasa edad niya ako, doon ko unang naranasan ang pag-ibig. Nagbabakasakali lang ako.

Umiling-iling siya. Nagsasabi naman ng totoo, sa palagay ko. Wala naman siyang nililihim sa akin. Parang best friend ko na rin ‘yan.

“ _Basta magsabi ka lang sa akin ha? Dapat makilala ko kung mayroon na._ ”

Napahinto siya. Tinitigan niya lamang ang kanyang baso. Binalot kami ng katahimikan. Hinihintay ko lang siyang umimik ulit. Nagalit ba siya sa pagtatanong ko?

“ _Ma, I’m sorry._ ” Nagsimula na siyang umiyak. Biglang kinurot ang puso ko. Bakit?

“ _May girlfriend po ako._ ” Tumayo ako sa aking kinauupuan. Ako dapat ang humingi ng tawad. Nag-assume ako kaagad.

Binalot ko siya sa isang mahigpit na yakap at pilit pinunasan ang tumatakas na luha mula sa kanyang mga mata. Lumaki na talaga siya.

“ _Ano ka ba? Bakit ka nag-so-sorry? Hindi ka dapat mag-sorry sa nararamdaman mo, Ate._ ”

Taas-baba ang kanyang balikat at pahikbi-hikbi. Tinapik-tapik ko naman ang kanyang likod. Hindi niya ito dapat iniiyakan.

“ _Thank you, ma. Thank you sa lahat._ ” Sa tuwing sinasabi niya ito, pakiramdam ko tumatalon ang puso ko. Hindi ako perpekto, marami akong pagkukulang na pinagsusumikapan kong punan, ngunit na-a-appreciate ako ng anak ko.

Mabilis na lumipas ang gabi…

Hindi ko namalayan ngunit dumating na kami sa puntong ito. Tinanong ako ng anak ko patungkol sa mga naging ex ko bago kami nagkatuluyan ng tatay niya.

“ _Nai-kwento mo na ‘to dati sa akin ma kaso hindi buo. Bago si Papa, yung boyfriend mo ‘di ba seaman?_ ”

Tumango ako.

“ _Ano pong pangalan?_ ” Nangingiti niyang tanong. Tinamaan na ba siya at ito na ang pinag-uusapan namin ngayon?

“ _Yixing._ ” Tipid kong tinugon saka uminom ulit.

“ _Hindi mo ba siya naisip kumustahin ulit ngayon?_ ” Ang awkward. Pilit ko tuloy iniiwas ang tingin ko sa kanya.

“ _Hindi na._ ”

**October 2001**

Abala ako sa pag-aayos ng mga dokumento sa ibabaw ng table ko nang marinig ko ang mga yabag at di kalauna’y nasundan ng mga katok sa pintuan ng opisina.

“ _Uy Wendy! Yung boyfriend mo nasa telepono._ ”

Boyfriend? Kinasal na kami ah. Kahit na nagtataka ay tumungo na ako sa ibaba para kunin ang tawag.

“ _Yeol, nasa trabaho pa ako._ ”

“ _Yeol?_ ”

Bigla akong nawalan ng mga salita. At tila natuod sa aking kinatatayuan. Nagtatawanan naman ang aking mga kabarkada na siya ring mga katrabaho. May ilan pang pabirong sumigaw sa kanila.

“ _Yixing! Ako na lang! Buntis na ‘yan!_ ”

Tila narinig naman ito ng nasa kabilang linya.

“ _Wendy? Hello? Buntis? Sinong buntis?_ ” Natatawa niyang tanong.

Kahit na kinakabahan ako. Naglakas loob akong magsalita, “ _Xing, ako._ ”

“ _Ha?_ ”

Hindi na magkamayaw ang mga luha ko sa paglabas mula sa aking mga mata. Ang natatandaan ko na lang na sinabi niya sa akin,

“ _Hindi ka naman pala maiwanan_.” Parang patalim ang mga salitang binitawan niya.

Pagkatapos noon, wala nang nagsalita sa aming dalawa. Hindi ko namalayan na putol na ang tawag.

**January 2020**

“ _Hindi ko naman kasi alam, Wala naman akong kamalay-malay noon. Ang sabi sa akin kapag seaman daw maraming babae. Noong sumakay na siya sa barko, naputol na ang komunikasyon namin. Akala ko ‘yun na ‘yun. Tapos na kami. Halos dalawang taon din niya akong hindi kinontact._ ”

“ _Hindi ka nag-sorry ma?_ ” Tanong ng anak ko sa akin. Natahimik ako panandali.

“ _Hindi ako mag-so-sorry sa mga naging desisyon ko. Hindi ko rin ito pinagsisisihan dahil masaya ako sa piling ninyo ng Papa mo._ ”

Napatango-tango siya. Maya-maya’y may inabot na sobre.

“ _May dumating po na kartero kanina. May sulat po na galing kay Yixing._ ”

Hindi ko alam kung kukunin ko ba o hindi…

“ _Basahin mo na, ma._ ” Inilagay niya sa palad ko ang liham.

Wendy,

Kumusta ka na?

Sana ay nasa maayos kang kalagayan. Halos dalawampung taon na pala simula nang maputol ang komunikasyon nating dalawa. Nais ko sanang hanapin ka sa mga social media sites kaso wala ka naman yata nun. Kaya ito, idinaan ko sa isang liham. Buti na lang at nakausap ko ang kuya mo. Ang dami kong gustong itanong sa iyo. Ang dami kong gustong sabihin pero palagi lang naiipon sa lalamunan ko. Sa lahat ng iyon, gusto ko lang ipaalam na kahit hindi ka humingi ng tawad, pinatawad na kita.

Hindi na ako galit sa iyo. Matagal nang nawala iyon. Nanghihinayang lang ako sa kung ano sana ang para sa ating dalawa. Kung hindi ba ako umalis, akin ka pa rin? Tayo pa rin kaya?

Patawarin mo ako dahil sinasabi ko ‘to ngayon. Alam kong masaya ka na. At masaya rin ako para sa iyo. Totoo ito. Hinanap kita ngayon. Gusto ko lang malaman mo na pagkalipas ng pagkatagal-tagal na panahon, ikaw pa rin. Ikaw pa rin talaga. Alam kong hindi mo na ito maibabalik gaya ng dati. Tanggap ko iyon.

Mahal kita. Hindi man tayo ang itinadhana sa buhay na ito, ipinapanalangin ko na sana sa susunod, tayo naman.

Marahil ito na ang huling liham na matatanggap mo mula sa akin, Wendy. Maraming salamat.

Nagmamahal,

Yixing

**Author's Note:**

> Malapit ito sa puso ko. May kaunting bahagi lang akong binago ngunit parte ko rin ito. Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
